<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bone dry pussy (pussy talented, it do cartwheels) by Aurealin, f4eriee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138282">bone dry pussy (pussy talented, it do cartwheels)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurealin/pseuds/Aurealin'>Aurealin</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/f4eriee/pseuds/f4eriee'>f4eriee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Modern AU, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, adding tags as we go because a bitch is lazy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurealin/pseuds/Aurealin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/f4eriee/pseuds/f4eriee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>welcome to the cum zone i suppose! and no, i refuse to capitalise until i write actual content. </p><p>long story short, i got bored and while i was on a discord vc with dear ol aurealin as you know them, we got the brilliantly stupid idea to write a crack fic together. so here we are. now don't let our unparalleled dumb bitch energy fool you! we're actually capable of producing content! </p><p>we're probably going to add other fandoms/franchises in as we go, since we're both indecisive as hell and love to bite off more than we can chew. updates might be inconsistent since we're both struggling students, but we'll do our best to cater to everyone's needs! we will be taking requests or drabbles, just drop a comment and we'll shout you out at the beginning of the chapter we write to you!</p><p>with that said, if you have anything against profanity or extreme dumbassery, and especially the gay™, i suggest you take your happy lil ass and cartwheel out the door. this won't be for you. neither of us do y/n fics so bear that in mind, but feel free to drop us your oc and we'll get back to you about including them!</p><p>feel free to dm us at any time! if you'd like to, my discord user is jinsoul#0003, and aurealin's is Aurealin#3902! feel free to request us and dm, we'd be happy to talk to you! we look forward to writing for you guys in the future :)</p><p>signed, pussy slayers (fae and aurealin)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T BRING THE THOT REPELLENT"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>catboy: tough talk from a fella with a small cock</p><p>pedophile(?): not small, can confirm</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>mamapika - kurapika<br/>weed eater - gon<br/>oreo - leorio<br/>catboy - killua <br/>alluka - baby<br/>nanika - also baby<br/>kazoo - melody/senritsu<br/>femboy - illumi<br/>pedophile(?) - hisoka</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>fugli uglies<br/>1:52 pm</p><p>mamapika: why are there horny children everywhere oh my god</p><p>weed eater: where even are you-</p><p>oreo: i'm oN MY WAY</p><p>mamapika: no please-</p><p>catboy: i think i see my brother with the pedo clown please-</p><p>weed eater: WHAT</p><p>oreo: WHAT</p><p>kazoo: who left my fridge open</p><p>femboy: shut up you're blowing up my phone </p><p>catboy: tough talk from a fella with a small cock</p><p>pedophile(?): can confirm, not small</p><p>weed eater: STOPLKASDFJ <br/>                   I DON'T NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THIS?!/!?!?!</p><p>catboy: ^</p><p>mamapika: ^</p><p>oreo: ^</p><p>pedophile(?): didn't you admit to watching porn on national television-<br/>                     sit yo ass down</p><p>oreo: SHUT UP <br/>         YOU'RE THE GUY WHO STARED AT KILLUA AND GON'S ASSES WHY <br/>         DON'T YOU SIT YO ASS DOWN</p><p>femboy: shut. up. </p><p>catboy: make me bottom bitch</p><p>baby: what's going on</p><p>catboy: EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP THE BABY'S SPEAKING</p><p>weed eater: hi alluka!</p><p>also baby: why are you guys spamming the chat- </p><p>weed eater: hi nanika!</p><p>mamapika: I JUSG GOT OUT <br/>                  IT'S HORRIBLE ONE GUY WAS HUMPING MY LEG<br/>                  I HATE IT HERE <br/>                  @oreo PICK ME UP I'M SCARED</p><p>oreo: on my way</p><p>femboy: @catboy you're like two you can't swear</p><p>catboy: this is why mom doesn't fucking love you</p><p>femboy: what do you mean i'm mom's favourite</p><p>kazoo: please just tell me who left my fridge door open </p><p>pedophile(?): got that drip boys 🥶🥶🥶🥵🥵💯💯💯</p><p>femboy: what the fuck</p><p>oreo: GET THIS BITCH OFF MY LEG<br/>         SHE'S LIKE A FUCKING LIMPET SHE WON'T LET ME GO</p><p>mamapika: QUICK WHERE'S THE THOT REPELLENT</p><p>baby: the what</p><p>oreo: IT'S NOT THERE</p><p>mamapika: WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT THERE<br/>                  DID YOU FORGET IT</p><p>oreo: I DIDN'T BRING IT</p><p>mamapika: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T BRING THE THOT REPELLENT I-</p><p>oreo: WELL I'M SORRY?? WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO</p><p>kazoo: right then<br/>           i guess i'm going to go dispose of the melted popsicles because MY FRIDGE WAS LEFT OPEN</p><p>weed eater: i think it was me holy shit</p><p>mamapika: GON<br/>                  SWEAR JAR</p><p>weed eater: okay<br/>                   sorry :(</p><p>pedophile(?): @femboy REARRANGE MY GUTS<br/>                     NOW</p><p>femboy: you realise my parents are next door, right?</p><p>pedophile(?): ok and</p><p>femboy: i want to not get disowned today, thank you very much</p><p>pedophile(?): and i want dick<br/>                     what's your point</p><p>femboy: we don't always get what we want hisoka</p><p>pedophile(?): okay i guess i'm telling killua you hid his chocolate then</p><p>catboy: YOU WHAT<br/>            CMERE ILLUMI I JUST WANNA TALK</p><p>femboy: WAIT KILAD6RFT7UGYIBUONIPMO[,P]L987TY8OUIPIK'L</p><p>weed eater: here lies illumi zoldyck, death by chocolate deprived killua<br/>                   can i get an f in the chat</p><p>baby: F</p><p>also baby: f</p><p>pedophile(?): f</p><p>mamapika: g<br/>                  f<br/>                  fuck my bad</p><p>weed eater: swear jar?</p><p>oreo: WHY IS THIS MAN HUMPING THE CAR HOOD WHAT</p><p>mamapika: JUST DRIVE</p><p>oreo: BUT HE'S REALLY ON THERE<br/>         LIKE, ON THERE ON THERE</p><p>mamapika: DID I STUTTER?///!?/!?///!?</p><p>oreo: OKAY OKAY</p><p>catboy: why are you texting while dribvung</p><p>weed eater: dribvung</p><p>femboy: dribvung</p><p>pedophile(?): dribvung</p><p>catboy: @femboy do you want to die</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i was bored, so i ended up doing this- hope yall enjoyed! the gc name fugli uglies was actually my discord friend group server's name so i felt like bringing it back! have a great day/night </p><p>xo, fae</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>